


Valentine's Day

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Romance, Snowells, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: after 4x13





	Valentine's Day

Harry came back to Earth One just for Valentine's Day, which quite frankly, still surprised Caitlin as she thought of it. Then she actually came up with a plausible explanation – if he hated millennials so much, then he'd rather hang out with her and Cisco in the cortex during the big V Day rather than with Jesse's team as they would definitely celebrate big. Next, Snow actually realized that Cisco already had a date and needless to say, Barry would be out with Iris as he was now a free man and Joe with Cecile and… Caitlin would get stuck with Harry and Ralph who would surely drive each other crazy and her, too, in the process. She hated Valentine's, but this year she guessed she would take that to a whole new level…

"What?" she asked, vaguely registering that Cisco asked her something. He was just looking at her expectantly from his chair.

"I just asked what you thoughts on Valentine's Day were," he repeated.

"It's a stupid holiday," the words were out of her mouth before she even managed to think about them. "You should celebrate love all year long and not just that one day."

"Yeah," Cisco nodded, then added, "but we all know how life sometimes gets in the way, so it's nice to actually have a holiday to remind us about what's important. Right, Harry?" He turned to a silent – and suddenly very busy on his computer – man in the far corner of the room.

"Um…" for the first time, Harry truly had nothing to say, but Cisco continued immediately as though he wasn't excepting an answer anyway.

"Besides, Cait," he turned back to her, "you're just saying Valentine's Day's stupid because you're single. I did, too, before I met Gypsy." He glanced back at Harry and could swear the older man started to sweat, acting all nervous out of the sudden. And Cisco wasn't even surprised. Still, this so didn't go as planned.

"Ok, I do hate it more because I don't have the man… I mean… because I'm single," Caitlin immediately corrected what she was going to say, but of course, that only increased Cisco's interest.

"What was that?" he prompted.

"Nothing."

 _Interesting_ , Cisco thought, now watching two equally nervous people in the room. And he was the only calm one there. Added to that, he started to have fun, seeing that he just might've been right all along.

"You don't have _who_ exactly?" he kept on pushing Cait who actually blushed.

"Just… leave me alone, will you?!" she snapped at him and left the room, not even looking at any of the men present.

" _Ramon_ ," Harry used the most menacing of his voices, " _look what you have done_ ," he hissed in anger.

"I was merely trying to help!"

"And you _failed_."

"God, now you two will just keep dancing around each other forever, won't you?" Cisco sighed. "And I'll be the one going crazy because of all this sexual tension between you! Just get a room already, people!"

Harry glared at his friend and then directed himself to the other door in the room. After all, he wouldn't want to bump into Caitlin _now_.

"File! I'll do it myself!" Cisco still called after him.

"Cisco," he suddenly heard Caitlin's voice and he turned around to see her standing there. Clearly, she hadn't left at all.

"I thought you…"

"I came back for my purse. I was gonna… but that doesn't matter now, does it?" she sighed when coming back to her chair and falling into it heavily before hiding her face in her hands. "I blew it. I totally blew it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me about Valentine's because you wanted to help Harry out, weren't you?"

"Did you want me to help him out?" Cisco made sure. "Because seriously, Cait, the man you almost hinted you wanted couldn't have been Ralph."

"No. It wasn't," she admitted, biting on her lower lip.

"Then what do we do now?"

"That depends. Can you help?"

Her friend sent her the biggest grin ever.

* * *

Harry nearly screamed, which was a blow to his dignity if someone asked – not that he would admit to such a thing – when Cisco portaled himself straight to his lab and grabbed him from behind, throwing into a breach.

Next thing Harry knew, he was standing in a small candlelit room with a table made and… there was dinner on that table and wine already in the glasses and… Caitlin was standing right next to it, wearing a gorgeous little black dress with her hair hanging loosely down her back.

His felt his mouth go dry as he traced her body with his eyes from the cleavage she was showing down to the long legs the short dress revealed. She was beautiful. She was _everything_. And he just stood there like a fool who forgot his own tongue.

"What the…?" he finally asked, which once again, wasn't the most brilliant question coming from an actual genius.

"Cisco helped me prepare all of this," Caitlin explained shyly. "He was trying to help us and we both failed miserably, didn't we?" She chuckled nervously.

"Oh, yeah, that we did," he finally admitted, clearing his throat.

"Ok, here it goes… Harry, I… ever since…" she started and stopped, feeling ridiculous and shy out of the sudden. "Or maybe even before that… I just can't believe I didn't see it."

"Before _what_?"

"Before you came here to stay," she finally explained.

"Oh, _that_. Yeah… you were too busy fighting Killer Frost and being romanced by a certain British scientist to ever notice me _then_."

Caitlin frowned. "I didn't… I mean… I never really liked him that way. I was just… lost. And you weren't here."

"I wish I had," he admitted with a sigh, his hand wandering up to bury itself in his hair. "Snow, _Caitlin_ ," he then corrected and just by saying her actual name she could tell he was serious. He made a few steps forward until there were only inches separating them and her lips actually parted. The proximity to her didn't left him unaffected, successfully rendering him speechless for a moment before he could compose himself again. "There's been something I wanted to say for quite some time, but either we were interrupted…"

"Amunet," Caitlin cut in and he nearly laughed at _that_ interruption _._

"Right," he agreed with a nervous smile. "And then there were either more important things going on or there was always some crisis to resolve… getting Barry out of prison, fighting metas…"

"Harry?" she stopped him again.

"Yeah?"

"Just kiss me already."

"You got it." And just like that, he gently cupped her face and then pressed his lips against hers. He was meant for it to be gentle, but once he could actually taste her and do what he'd been dreaming about for so long now, he lost control, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss and feeling her soft and pliant body coming closer until she kissed him right back and wound her arms around his neck.

Well, maybe they would actually both grow to like Valentine's Day now…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small sweet thingy since I do have issues with Valentine's Day lol


End file.
